The Alignment of The Stars
by Thalanthus
Summary: -/AU\- He was blunt, yet caring. That was Rakor. She was silent, but pried. And she was Song. But May? She was compassionate, yet fiery, and dense, yet smart. May began turning Drew's heart upside down the moment she stepped into his life. But he didn't know it. Yet . . . . . A tale of a wizard, a fairy, a cursed boy, and a princess. C o n t e s t s h i p p i n g
1. Adriana's Fate

Hmmm, this story idea just….simply popped into my head. I don't know what to make of it. But it seems original enough for my tastes.

I know, I know, I have to finish Everlasting, but Everlasting should be done in a few chapters, so it shouldn't be a problem. By I mean problem, I mean me procrastinating and not updating Everlasting, and focusing solely on The Alignment of The Stars

* * *

_**Adriana's Fate**_

Adriana shivered. Under normal circumstances she would never, ever even _thought_ about visiting Arachne's hidden mansion. But I have to find out, Adriana reminded herself. No matter how terrifying Arachne gets. Will get.

Adriana knocked lightly at the door, flinching when the door bursted open. She supposed that Arachne let her in, perhaps using her magic to guide her through her home. Normal fairies came up to their front door when callers came upon their doorway . . . But Arachne was no average fairy.

_Hiss . . ._

Adriana's soft-sunset toned wings quivered. A purple flame ignited on a torch to Adriana's right. Adriana timidly flew towards the hall that brightened by the magenta flame. A second torch was lit aflame as Adriana kept flying down the hall.

This was obviously Arachne's doing, Adriana concluded. Arachne's specialty in magic was controlling minds, and telekinesis. Few were given the talent, and even fewer can wield its power successfully. Unfortunately, Arachne was one of these few.

A torch ignited next to a doorway. Adriana twisted the knob and flew through the door to one of the dreaded rooms of Arachne's home. The walls were sturdily created out of dark toned, pure, purple walls. A faux, sweet-scented aroma swept into her nostrils every time Adriana moved. It was sickening, Adriana decided. The horrible scent caused nausea, dizziness, and misjudgment. Just exactly what Arachne wanted.

Arachne, herself fluttered into the room. The most obvious characteristics of her appearance were her black-purple wings, the devious shine in her ever-changing color tone of her eyes, and her waist length golden hair. Most of the magical population would have agreed she was beautiful, the dangerously dark kind, but ever the same, beautiful.

"It has been a long time Adriana. Let us sit." She began in a faux sweet voice. She casually snapped her fingers, and a table, two uncomfortable looking chairs hovered out of one of the doors. The doors and windows then latched themselves firmly. Arachne and I then sat around the table. A small, strange swirling hole sat like a center piece.

Nervous sweat appeared down the side of Adriana's neck. Her breathing rate turned to near hysterical, but Adriana contained herself.

"Yes, it has Arachne." Adriana said boldly. "What have you been up to these days anyways?"

"What am I up to?" Arachne repeated. "Great things, Sister Adriana. Great things."

"Does any of those 'great things' have anything to do with the attacks?"

Arachne laughed daintily. Her musical, yet hypnotizing laughter rang throughout the room. "Oh Adriana, you have a wild sense of humor! I did not know of this."

"I know it's you Arachne," Adriana said bluntly.

Arachne smiled with disgusted amusement. "Yet you are wrong, Adriana. It was not only me . . . It was my fellow _servants_ . . ."

"So you finally admit it Arachne. You will be exiled to Calypso by the Queen for this, or worse, killed. You will not leave without harm."

"Wrong again Adriana. The Queen's foundation of rule is already beginning to crumble. Battling her for the throne later shall be an easy task." Arachne said maliciously.

Adriana narrowed my eyes, "The country will rebel against you, and you will lose. You are outnumbered."

"Oh dear, I'm afraid you haven't been listening. I clearly remember telling you about my _servants_, which are quite capable in battle. They're fire spirits, and everyone knows how unpredictable they are . . ."

Adriana's ocean blue eyes widen in shock. "Fire spirits will listen to no one! And harboring them are illegal!"

"Well they listen to me," Arachne triumphantly said. "And do you think I care about law? Especially since the world is at the palm of my hands? Oh yes, a bit off topic but I wanted to show off my new . . . trainee." Arachne snapped her fingers, and a boy with glazed eyes walked through the doorway. "Bring in Drew," Arachne muttered. The boy nodded in understanding and silently stepped out of the room.

"Arachne, what did you do to him?" Adriana asked flatly, unable to contain her rage.

"He's under a little mind control," Arachne breezily said. "Doesn't hurt him much, might lose some memories, but he'll be good as new when I'm done with him."

Adriana slammed her fist on the table. "Arachne! This is low, even for you; cease your plans immediately, and release your servants! " Adriana demanded.

Arachne studied her sister with interest. Her sister had grown in spunk, and power. She was used to Adriana bending low under her gaze, skittering away when she flew past. Adriana was a fairy of healing, hope, and courage; her nature was soft, and agreeable. The exact opposite of Arachne.

A boy, who looked like about ten years of age, with chartreuse locks, and equally emerald green eyes appeared by the doorway. Unlike the boy before him, emotion and life swirled inside his eyes. He seemed uncertain, as if he shouldn't be there. The green-haired boy bowed to Arachne in respect. "Miss Arachne, what can I do for you?"

Arachne cocked her head to the side for a moment. "Drew, let us give my _dear, _sister Adriana a little demonstration of your power."

"As you wish." All uncertainty vanished, and with a replacement of indifference, a smirk played along his lips as he slided his eyes close. He lifted his hands slowly, as if in a trance, and clapped once.

Adriana gasped. A strange, black-tinted plant erupted out of the ground. Vines were strung all over its body, and vicious looking thorns waved balefully. The strange plant swayed slightly; tendrils of vine absent-mindedly brushed the roof of the room.

It was the exact plant that terrorized and captured the people of her village, Adriana realized with horror.

"No type of magic can destroy it," Drew stated, enjoying Adriana's fear. "It repels any type of magical force, and is unable to leave, until I, of course command it."

Arachne smiled proudly. "That is quite right Drew. I have trained you well. You may leave now."

Drew bowed, and then clapped his hands twice. The plant shriveled up and sunk underneath the floor at once, and Drew promptly left the room.

Adriana turned to Arachne at once. "He is human! You mu—"

The hole in the middle of the table transformed into an alarming crimson red.

"Oh my, it has gotten far too late. I'm afraid you have to leave Adriana." Arachne grinned cruelly that sent shivers down Adriana's spine.

Before Adriana could act, Arachne's hands and eyes morphed into flaming purple. She aimed her hands up towards the ceiling, and two dark beams of purple shot up, creating a swirling vortex. Wind whipped about in the room; Adriana yelped. Her body rose toward the swirling vortex without the use of her wings. The vortex consumed Adriana without a hitch. Arachne muttered under her breath, and immediately, the vortex shrunk until it disappeared with a small pop.

"Good bye Adriana," Arachne hummed maliciously. "Have fun at Calypso."

* * *

Mmmhmm, tell me whether I should continue….. I'm sorta on the borderline of continuing and discontinuing.


	2. The Official Way Out

Hiya! Thalanthus, the authoress of **_Everlasting_** here! Still not sure if I'm gonna continue this, but here goes nothing….

**Reviews: **

**AdorableMe** - OMG! That's what I was thinking too! Well great minds think alike! : ) I was like: Gosh, this sounds like Fairytopia 3 seconds later after blankly staring at the computer screen: Ewwww.

Yep, never really liked Fairytopia. :/

No worries! May's coming…*drumroll*..…in the next chapter. -_- Yah, I know…

**Mintfrost29 **– Thank you! I really tried my best to make the originalest plot . -_- Is originalest even a word…..? Probably not. Excuse my making-up-word-phase.

**Chidori Minami** - OKAY! :)

**_I, Thalanthus, officially thank all the FF members who Favorited/Followed/Reviewed The Alignment of The Stars. _**_FF members include: AdorableMe, Mintfrost29, Left-to-die, Catrina7077, Chidori Minami_

* * *

**_ The Official Way Out_**

**6 Years Later . . . **

Drew rubbed his emerald colored eyes drowsily. He was up all night long with the fire spirits destroying and taking selected captives from Water Dew.

Water Dew was a city which was home to numerous magical beings. Not to mention it being one of the five top military cities in Arcadia. It was a successful night, Drew remembered. And Arachne was pleased.

Drew straightened up from his bed, and stumbled towards the adjoining bathroom. After he freshened up, he strode down one of the many halls of Arachne's mansion.

A mansion was a tad uncommon in the realm of Arcadia. Only the wealthy and powerful magical users were able to afford them. A mansion was also a handy place to keep certain secrets hidden. Arachne's luxurious home contained 5 turrets, an abundance of rooms - not counting the secret rooms -, and finally a large, but hidden dungeon.

Currently, Drew was navigating the mansion to reach his destination: Arachne's private turret. This particular turret, interestingly, was located in the heart of the mansion. To get there, Drew had to walk up a spiral staircase, which was a grueling experience to a normal being. But of course, Drew wasn't normal. Drew expierience walking up the spiraling staircase so many times, he barely fazed when he reached the room.

As if sensing Drew's arrival, the door snapped open, revealing the form of Arachne. Arachne sat mesmerized in front of an orb of dark light; revealing various images. Drew stood patiently by her side, awaiting a command.

Arachne finally turned, her undecidable colored eyes glittering maliciously. Her eyes first morphed into an innocent pair of sparkling viridian green, then a dark purple, and then a nightmarish black. Drew fidgeted slightly; Arachne was the only one so far that could set the usually level-headed teenager on a nervous edge.

"Ah Drew," she greeted as she swished her hand through the orb, causing it to dissipate. "I am very pleased with your performance last night. You are improving at a phenomenal rate."

Drew internally relaxed. "Thank you Miss Arachne."

"That's why, I would like for you; my prodigy student, to go to the outside world for a bit."

Drew's emerald eyes enlarged. "You're kidding right?"

Arachne smiled. A real genuine one; without any trace of cruelty or sarcasm. "Of course Drew, you have proved your worth countless times. But there is a catch. Wait 'till your chance, and then slaughter her." Arachne's face morphed into a look of pure malice; the smile forgotten.

Arachne slammed her fist on the table. "I was _so _close to killing her . . . are agent somehow double crossed us," Arachne snarled.

"If that is all, I will leave you," Drew said politely. He was quite used to Arachne's antics.

"Wait," snapped Arachne. "Don't go just yet. I need to give you these . . . " Arachne first handed Drew a knife and he then slid the blade out of the sheath. The blade, in whole was black as the darkest night.

"The knife's name is Insomnium. This blade is no ordinary knife; just one small cut and it drains the victim's energy, and renders them helpless. You should find it useful." Explains Arachne. "Oh, and here . . . "

Arachne tossed Drew a golden compact. "When I need to communicate with you, the compact will start vibrating. Just flip open the top when it vibrates and you'll figure everything else out from there." she ordered.

Drew nodded in understanding and tucked the compact into the pocket of his jeans, and Insomnium into his belt. Drew bowed. "Good bye Miss Arachne."

"Good bye Drew, and remember this: Whatever you do, don't get caught."

* * *

Drew finally decided that he would travel to the capital of Arcadia: Arcus. When he reached Arcus, he would then sneak into the Royal Palace and then, when given a chance, eliminate the Queen.

_It was a simple plan, Drew thought smugly. But wasn't simply sometimes always the best?_

He fingered the knife as he walked along the forest path. Arachne was right; the knife would be useful, very useful in fact, especially when it came to the time to end the Queen's life.

Ah, the Queen. Drew, personally rated the Queen as low as the dirt under his feet. And so he never minded that he was the cause of the deaths of hundreds of magical beings. He was . . . indifferent, to _almost _everything.

He wasn't entirely heartless, but was very close to. Once, Drew remembered, that when he was 8, he felt a small unfamiliar emotion when he personally stabbed a knife through a small girl about his age. Her wide viridian eyes shook in fear, and she was screaming, screaming for a boy, and he came running and-. _Drew you have to stop this, he scolded himself harshly. It was the past, and don't feel bad about it. She needed to die, to avenge your family. They all needed to die. _

Drew remembered his family, clear as day. He remembered his mother's joyful laughter when he accidentally fell into a bowl of cake batter (it was a big bowl, mind you), he remembered his father's gruff, yet kind voice, heck, he even remembered his little sister whose wings were just beginning to grow in. And they were gone forever . . . because of the Queen.

* * *

Arcus was a beautiful, yet mighty city. The city format, however, was laid out in the most curious way. It's shape was like a half triangle, and a half circle, so that one side was well-rounded, and the other side stuck out like a smudge of black paint on a pure piece of white paper. Drew noted this, as he glanced down towards the city. He looked down for no more than merely a second at the commoner houses, and instead searched for the Queen's Palace.

Drew quirked his brow; it was nowhere to be seen. Probably some camouflage magic, Drew reasoned, and continued down the forest path.

_Thump! _

Drew spun on his heel, placing a ready hand on Insomnia.

"Oh bother," grumbled a small voice.

Narrowing his eyes, Drew searched carefully among the trees. The rustling was coming from the branches, he realized. Drew carefully drew his knife, and was ready to stab the thing mercilessly when a small orange figure dropped out of the tree.

"OW!" the thing whimpered. A long bloody gash was visible on the thing's back. Then creature noticed Drew, and Drew's knife, and so he or she scurried under the brush, scared. It poked its head out to observe.

Drew stood back, wondering what he should do. He never had seen anything like it before. It was four-legged, and covered with orange scales that flashed when the sun hit it right. On the thing's tip of the tail was an auburn sphere. It looked like it would have been quite painful when you were hit with it. It had molten-orange eyes, and a small snout.

_If you ignore the eyes, and the strange tail, it looks like a dragon in great need of a growth spurt, Drew thought warily._ He was hit with a flame from a dragon before, and he would've lost an arm if it wasn't for Arachne's strong healing magic.

"Who're you," the dragon-like-thing asked warily. "And if you're gonna stab me, at least tell me why."

Slightly embarrassed, Drew slid the knife back into its sheath. "Sorry," he said unconsciously. "Self-defense and all." He pointed to himself, "The name's Drew. He inwardly cringed; he was anti-social, a killer, and there he was, trying to make friends with some bizarre creature.

The dragon-thing smiled in relief. Or what resembled a smile. With all the razor-sharp teeth, it was rather hard to tell. He then scuttled out of the brush. "My name's Rakor."

Drew nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"You're right," Rakor said thoughtfully. "It is good to have weapons around. It's dangerous, especially dangerous if you're near Arcus." Rakor shuddered, and then winced; droplets of blood dripped out of Rakor's back wound.

"Ow," Rakor whimpered. "Ow, ow, ow."

Drew bent down to take a closer look at the wound. "What happened here?" Drew questioned.

"Queen's army," Rakor panted. "You have anything that'll fix me up?"

"Yes." He placed a hand over the bloody wound, and began to mutter under his breath.

After a few minutes, the wound glowed a dark eerily green and began to close, to the little creature's fascination.

"Whoa," Rakor breathed, as he stretched his back tentatively, "Haven't seen a wizard as strong as you in a long time." Rakor gave Drew a sideways glance. "You _are_ a wizard right?"

Drew smugly nodded. He was pleased with the compliment, "I was wondering . . . What are you?"

Rakor scowled, his sharp sword-like teeth snapping viciously, "I have no idea. I was cursed by a certain fairy queen. But I used to be a knight-in-training."

Drew wasn't the type to give sympathy, and he wasn't going to start now. "Do you know any way to break your curse?"

Rakor shrugged miserably. "I figured right after I was cursed, something hit me on the head. I can't remember _anything_, except that I used to be a knight, and that I was human. I also can't remember what that dratted Queen told me to break the curse."

Drew nodded in understanding. It was common knowledge, when one placed a curse on you, the only way to break it was following the directions the caster said to break it, or killing the caster. "So where are you going now?" Drew asked.

Rakor flicked his tail back and forth in a violent manner. "I'm going to Arcus to kill the Queen," he declared proudly.

Drew smirked, "Well what a surprise, so am I."

* * *

Rakor shot a glance at the green-haired wizard as he padded down the path with Drew at his side. Drew was powerful, no doubt, and they agreed that they would travel together for a while. But Rakor had no knowledge of why Drew wanted to kill the Queen. Oh well, shrugged Rakor inwardly. Just be happy you have someone on your side.

For days, Rakor was on his own. He tried everything to get into the city, but he was always catapulted, thrown, kicked, smashed out before he got in a 10 foot radius of the gates. Recently, a guard threw him out with his sword, which was the reason for the bloody cut.

Inside, Rakor's stomach rumbled uncomfortably. It was happening a lot lately, and once, he even breathed a scalding hot stream of water. He knew it was hot because it melted right through a guard's armor. It was possible that Drew knew what was happening to him.

"Hey Drew," said Rakor.

"Yeah?" answered Drew absentmindedly.

"Sometimes I breathe hot water. Do ya know what's happening to me?"

Drew cocked an eyebrow, confused. "Not sure, but I do know that when normal dragons reach the age of 14, they start breathing fire. It's possible the Queen turned you into Drakon. Drakons are like dragons, but they breathe water."

Rakor, slightly excited, said, "Not sure how old I am, but maybe you're right!"

Drew shrugged in response.

After carelessly observing Drew for the time that Rakor knew him, Rakor made the greatest scientific conclusion known to man: Drew was antisocial.

* * *

Through the entire journey, Rakor tried again, and again to make Drew more social, but utterly failed to his dismay. Drew was quite aware of what Rakor was doing, but of course being the person he is, he ignored Rakor's attempts.

By sunset, the duo finally reached the towering gates of Arcus. Drew was unconcerned as always, but when he looked down at his friend: Rakor, he was shivering like a mad-man.

Having one eye on an Arcus guard that was approaching them, Drew whispered, "I thought you were supposed to be a knight. Knights are brave."

"Shut up! Don't forget, I was a knight-in-training," snapped Rakor. "And you would've been afraid too, if you were catapulted into the sky."

Rolling his eyes, Drew placed an invisibility spell on Rakor. Drew didn't specialize in camouflage magic, but it would have to do. "There?"

"There," Rakor agreed, looking down at his now invisible, scaly paw. "Don't look now, but metal brain there is coming towards us."

"Halt," commanded the guard. "What is your business at Arcus?"

"Visiting some relatives," Drew answered in a bored tone.

The guard was rather surprised; however he did not show it. He never met anyone that didn't quake under an Arcus guard's gaze.

The guard nodded, still unaware of Rakor's presence, "You'll need to do a security scan if you want entrance." Without waiting for Drew's reply, he drew his sword from the scabbard and sliced it through air. A haze of sunshine yellow appeared out of thin air. At Drew's side, he felt Rakor gulp in fear, however Drew, himself wasn't fazed at all.

"Step through please," the guard said as he gestured to the yellow haze that was suspended in air.

Fearlessly, Drew stepped through the haze. He figured since nothing happened to him, Arachne placed a strong concealment spell on his weapons.

"You may pass through." The guard pressed a small key through a door, and the gates magically slid open.

Drew smirked inwardly, and flicked his charthouse locks to the side. This was really just too easy.

* * *

So…. I know this doesn't have May in it. But she'll come out in the next chapter!

Tell me how this chapter went! Criticism is welcome!

Reviews are, oh so greatly appreciated!


	3. Expect The Unexpected

Hi guys. I'm sorry to inform you, but I had a rough week, and it was hard enough to update this. Obviously I'm not going to update Everlasting until possibly next Friday. Sigh . . . Well, enjoy!

**Reviews:**

Left-to-die – Aw, thanks! God, this is sorta embarrassing since I'm the author . . . But I totally forgot Rakor's name right after I updated! -.-

AdorableMe – Ahha! I'm a procrastinator too! XD Oh, and the villain of the story? Think of it as . . . there is a kingdom, but it is ruled by a evil Queen. And attacking the kingdom is an evil, Bloodthirsty person. Lucky kingdom, eh?

WHOAH! Rakor is an organism!? :O Truthfully, I just thought of the name off the top of my head , . . Gosh . . . Rakor's an organism . . . Eh, unlucky dragon . . .

Pikachushinystar – Read On! : )

* * *

_**Expect the Unexpected**_

After Drew and Rakor passed through the gates of Arcus, they decided to resort to renting a room in a small hotel at the outskirts of the city. They decided later, after discussing their various options to get into the Palace, to eliminate the Queen in the early morning.

Rakor, slept peacefully in his, well, bed. It wasn't really a bed; it was a pile of blankets bunched up into something that resembled a nest. Drew, of course, dominated the only bed in the room. However, how comfortable the bed was; Drew was having a nightmare. Curiously, nightmares were the only thing that daunted the powerful wizard.

Drew moaned in his sleep, frightened. He dreamt of two doors and a pack of fire spirits. The spirits, holding axes and swords cackled manically and drew forward to him, their flickering fire forms glowing even brighter. A holographic image of a strange girl with raven black hair and too pale-to-be-true skin flickered between Drew and the fire spirits. Her long black strands of hair that resembled coal ran loosely down her back, and she wore a simple white dress that cut to her knees. She deemed the average look of an average teenage girl, possibly ready to go to a school dance. But her eyes . . . her eyes were the most intimidating of all her features; they were a ghostly shade of white.

"Choose," she whispered, and in response, Drew back pedaled toward the doors until he was pressed against the right door. He shivered and shook when the girl moved right in front of his face, so that he could now feel her chilled breath. In the background, the fire spirits jeered and laughed mockingly.

"If you don't choose," she whispered. "I will choose for you."

She whipped open the doorway behind him and pushed Drew through it with incredible strength.

Drew screamed as he fell through the door and into the thunder filled sky. Bolts lightening shook the earth, and bucket after bucket of rain drenched Drew in no time at all. The earth was approaching at rapid speed until . . .

Drew's eyes shot open, and he panted, his face blanched of all color. He brought his knees to his chest and hugged them, an act that he would never allow anyone to see. It was an act of weakness, and Drew believed firmly that he was not weak in any way.

It was morning, about 2 o' clock, Drew estimated accordingly to the darken sky. Drew glanced over to Rakor. He watched as Rakor contentedly slept in his mound of blankets, his tail tucked under his snout.

They had conversed a bunch last night, and Drew even felt comfortable enough spill about Arachne's causes and if he would like to join Arachne's organization to overthrow the Queen. Fortunately, the cursed Drakon decided to join right away, which Drew was thankful for. He _really_ didn't want to kill Rakor, which was surprising to him.

Drew crept over to Rakor's side, and said, "Rakor c'mon, wake up, we gotta get moving if we want to get rid of her."

Rakor yawned hugely, his fangs snapping.

"Fine, he grumbled, "but we better kill her. Or I'm gonna have to kill _you_ for waking me up." As any idiot with a brain could tell, Rakor was not a morning person.

* * *

The duo crept through Arcus. They passed streets and shops, and walked upon cobbled stones that glimmered with gold.

"This is so weird," Rakor said, taking a glance at a candy cane in front of a store window. "I've been to so many cities, and they were never as delicious looking– I mean clean as this."

Drew scornfully huffed. "This is the _capital_, if you remember correctly," Drew whispered scornfully, with an obvious 'duh' to his tone. "Of course this would be the best well-kept city. The Queen obviously is spending _everything_ on glamming up Arcus, and basically ignoring the rest of the cities to fend for themselves against the _attacks_."

"The attacks?" Rakor murmured softly. "Is that . . . _us_?"

"Yep," Drew stated proudly.

"Well . . . it doesn't seem right," Rakor said softly. "I heard that a lot of people are murdered, and some were never seen again."

Drew gave Rakor an incredulous look. "Look, if you don't get used to this kind of stuff, you'll never survive Arachne. This is better, then _her_." Drew glanced, disgusted, at the palace that shone brightly even in the darkened sky.

"Okay," Rakor whispered meekly, his tail drooping.

* * *

Rakor and Drew crept up the spiral steps. They had somehow snuck passed the guards, and now they were in front of an extravagant blood-red door, which Drew suspected it to be the Queen's bedroom door. Holding their breath in anticipation, Drew and Rakor edged the door open.

Rakor's face blanched in surprise, it wasn't the Queen's door after all! A very pretty black-haired fairy who looked about the age of 14 mouth dropped open, and her eyes, a vibrant shade of purple opened in surprise. She was dressed in a simple navy green coat, and under that, a ratty purple shirt. She obviously needed another pair of jeans because the one was wearing was riddled with holes, and on her feet, her black and white trainers were caked with dirt.

Rakor stared at her, and she stared at him. Her mouth was wide open, but words refused to leave her mouth.

"W-who, a-are y-you," she managed stuttered, frightened. No longer was she staring at Rakor, she was staring at the long black knife that Drew was wielding.

Rakor realized in horror that Drew was planning to stab the girl to death so he bit the leg of his jeans, and with tremendous strength he never knew he had, he dragged Drew out of the room. Rakor dragged him further and further from the blood-red doorway, until they reached a seemingly empty corridor.

"What was that," he hissed with malice.

Rakor squared his shoulders and courageously said, "You can't hurt an innocent person like that."

Drew's eyes narrowed his eyes, his emerald-green eyes hardening. "Fine," he said snappily, and then began to stalk down the corridor.

"Well, aren't you coming?"

Confused, Rakor took off after the green haired boy. He sure was a strange one all right.

Once again, duo walked warily through the castle until they reached a golden door. The door was big, bigger than the crimson door, and it shone brightly, even in the dark hallway. Drew and Rakor silently agreed that this _must_ be the Queen's room. Quivering with anticipation, Drew and Rakor pushed the door open.

_SQUACK! SLAM!_

Drew and Rakor watched, flabbergasted as a giant winged bird with sharp horns dotted on its body, slammed into a window, shattering it.

_What was with this castle?! _

Drew cursed as the winged bird narrowed its crimson eyes began to charge him. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Rakor blast it with a weak stream of water. The bird, how weak the water attack was, squawked indignantly as the scalding hot water came in contact with its skin. Drew groaned mentally, this probably ruined his chance to kill the Queen. Stupid meddling bird.

Out of reflex, Drew stabbed the bird with Insomnia right under its wing. Smirking, Drew watched as the bird swayed and collapsed at his feet. Drew carefully placed the knife back into its sheath.

Drew and Rakor exchanged weary smiles; now it was time to kill the Queen.

"GUARDS! SIEZE THEM!" commanded a superior voice.

At once, the lights flickered on. Drew and Rakor spun around, groaning mentally. A tall blonde fairy with chilly blue eyes, who wore a pink nightgown, was standing next to a grand, luxurious bed. Her chin was pointed upwards as if to say, '_You don't even deserve to look at me.'_

Guards with a similar armor as the guard, who stopped the duo before, rushed into the room. They snatched Rakor off the ground, restraining him, and Drew, Drew knew that he could face all the guards and win. But the fairy - the _Queen_ scared him. Maybe it was those icy blue eyes, or maybe it was that she killed his parents, nothingness, he let the guards seize him by the arms. A silver blade was placed under his chin.

The Queen paced the room, her pink dressing gown swishing as she walked. "What I would like to know, is what are you doing here?!" she hissed with venom in her voice.

Drew was quite used to Arachne talking like it, but he was taken back as those icy blue eyes bore into his.

"I-I, uh." Drew was shocked, he never, ever shook under anyone. Except for Arachne of course.

The Queen wrinkled her nose unpleasantly, "Bring in my daughters," she commanded.

A guard nodded, his armor clanking. "Even the _other _one?"

"Even the _other_ one,"

Drew, cocked an eyebrow. What did she mean by the _other_ one?

Four girls paraded into the room at once. They all had multi-colored wings and sly smiles except for one. Drew did a double take; it was the girl who Drew tried to kill!

"Hello, dearies," the Queen said sweetly, but when she met the raven-headed girl's gaze she scowled. "I want to know if you heard or saw something, unusual this night.

"We heard and saw nothing," the three girls chorused together.

"Ah Song, you haven't said anything," the Queen said smoothly to the quivering black-haired girl.

"Y-your H-highness," Song stuttered, barely audible. "I-I," Song locked eyes with Rakor who was staring at her desperately, still locked in the guard's arms. "I-I didn't s-see anything." Song locked her eyes on the ground, breaking eye contact with Rakor.

The three girls that entered the room with her snickered.

"Oh, Mother," snickered a blonde. "Of course Song wouldn't have seen anything; she's stuck in her own world half the time."

The rest of the girls snickered, as if on cue. Song ducked her head down, letting her long black hair shield her face.

Drew felt nothing for Song; no pity, no thankfulness. Rakor however, did.

"Well," the Queen said dismissively. "If you three haven't heard anything, than I suppose we have to execute them. Take them all away to the dungeons and throw – she pointed to the large bird – "this away."

Rakor, open-mouthed stared at the Queen, flabbergasted. Drew, on the other hand, wasn't even remotly surprised. He figured he would find a way to escape later on.

"Wait! You can't do that! They both saved your life!" Song cried as the guards began towing Drew and Rakor away.

The room, drenched in silence and everyone – including the guards – stared disbelieving at the raven-headed girl. She flushed a light pink in response, "It's not right," she said a little quieter.

"Well what'd ya know," mocked a blonde. "She speaks.

The Queen began to laugh tauntingly. "Oh you're right Lavender! This is the most amusing."

Song ducked her head lower in shame.

The guard restraining Rakor coughed. "But your Majesty." He jutted a finger towards Song. "She's right."

The rest of the guards murmured in agreement. "You should let them go," said the one who surrounded Drew."

"Yes, yes," they agreed.

The Queen stonily stared at the guards, and then with the out most hate, glared at Song. "Oh yes," she said in fake sweetness. "I really should let them go. However, I do not know how you two arrived here. And I hope you were here to protect your beloved Queen." –The Queen narrowed her icy blue orbs. Making them even more, uh, icy – "If not, you two will be punished in the most painful way possible."

After that happy bubble of good news, she strode out of the room with the Queen's daughters trailing after her like dogs. Song was gone.

The guards, who were restraining Rakor and Drew, let them go. "I will escort you two out,"

The guards nudged the duo out the door, and finally out of the palace. The guards saluted to Drew and Rakor and then promptly left them.

"So what are we going to do now?" Rakor asked cautiously.

"Leave me alone," mumbled Drew. His face was wiped clean of any emotion, but his eyes, his chartreuse eyes were fired up in rage.

Rakor wisely spoke no more.

"W-wait," a small familiar cry caught Drew and Rakor's attention. However Drew didn't turn around; he kept walking as if he hadn't heard it. Rakor, however spun around.

"It's Song," he murmured.

"W-wait! P-please,"

Drew suddenly spun around, "What do you want," he practically snarled at Song.

"Well, I, uh," Song stuttered, while giving Drew a wary glance. "May I come with you on your travels? Please?"

"No," Drew said immediately.

Rakor wanted to side with Song; he was quite fond of the stuttering black-haired fairy, even if he didn't meet her officially, but he was slightly wary how Drew would react. So like a sensible person, he stayed quiet.

"Please," Song pleaded. "I want to get away from there." She gestured to the castle. "I can be a big help for transportation."

"I don't care. Just get lost."

Mustering up bottled courage, Rakor said, "Maybe we should let her come with us."

"Fine," Drew mumbled, distracted now. "C'mon." Drew tucked his hands into the pocket of his jeans and starting walking out of the city.

* * *

"WHAT?! YOU FAILED?!" Arachne shook in rage, but suddenly calmed.

Drew cringed. "Yes Arachne."

"Fine, but I want you to find this so-called Orb of Tempertas. The location is lost, however, but the trail ended at this town called Weatherall. I suppose you can collect information, and then figure out its location. And this time . . . I. Expect. You. To. Succeed."

The compact faded into darkness, and Drew sighed miserably. His traveling companions were laid out on the forest floor, snoring lightly. Song slept surprisingly well on the ground for someone who lived in a palace all their life. But Drew didn't know anything about Song.

Drew closed his eyes briefly, and for once, he just wished that one person in this vast cruel world would care about him genuinely. Maybe even love him.

The stars above twinkled and sparkled each way. They seemed . . . to be laughing. Laughing eternally. That, Drew decided. He liked.

* * *

"We need to go to Weatherall," Drew announced to the duo in the next morning.

"_Weatherall?_ Why there?" Rakor asked.

"We need to find The Orb of Tempertas for my _friend,_" Drew shot Rakor a knowing look.

"B-but, don't you know the old stories of Tempertas?" Song asked nervously, as she twirled a long strand of hair between her fingers. "The orb is dangerous, and if used wrong, it could destroy . . . _everything."_

Rakor nodded, "That does sound dangerous . . ."

Drew cut in. "But I-we need to find it. We have to." He then looked at Song. "Do you have transportation?"

Song nodded. Song reached into her navy green backpack and produced a sheet of paper which had an incredibly detailed sketch of a dragon.

Drew looked down on it, somewhat unimpressed. Rakor, however, curiously looked at the pretty green-winged fairy expectantly, wondering what she would do.

Song flung the picture into the air, and a majestic black and white dragon erupted out of the paper. It roared, shaking leaves off of trees, and arched its head gracefully. Strangely, the dragon bore not one speck of color other than white and black.

Rakor nervously edged behind Drew, he couldn't help feel intimidated by such a large creature. He stared warily at its strong wings, sharp teeth, and saber-like talons. He felt so useless in such a small form.

Song hopped onto the dragon's back, and Drew followed, holding Rakor in his arms. Rakor wasn't exactly pleased with that. He felt like a pet, a weakling even.

Song whistled, and the dragon took off into the air, the young sun shining behind them.

* * *

Drew was mad. Not at Song, not at Rakor, but himself. It was usually hard for people to get mad at themselves. It really was much easier to blame people around you. But Drew wasn't like that.

You should have been more prepared, Drew scolded himself harshly as the dragon flew in a even gait. You should have been more merciless. You should have been . . . better. But he wasn't.

The Queen's froze Drew from the inside to the out. And it was a horrible experience for him. As much as he would deny it, the truth, was still the truth.

"We're almost there," whispered Song to no one in particular. Her words, even though they were quiet, they shattered Drew's thoughts.

Drew's dark mood lifted once he caught a glimpse of Weatherall between the clouds. It was a quaint little town, a town that Arachne never attacked. Yet, anyways.

Song's dragon gracefully landed on the ground. At the outskirts of the town, the trio hopped off the dragon, and watched Song. She bowed to the dragon, and the dragon nodded. Instead of flying away, it burst into a pile of burnt paper. Drew and Rakor looked at it in shock. They weren't expecting _that. _But there were a lot of things that they weren't expecting.

"WATCH OUT!" screamed a female voice.

The trio spun around. In shock, they watched a brunette fairy with bright, startling sapphire eyes point frantically to a huge fire ball that would surely kill them if it made contact.

And it was heading . . . towards them.

* * *

Author's Note: Bye guys! Reviews are greatly appriciated**!**


	4. Not-so-great First Impressions

I apologize for the seemingly late update. It should get better when I hit winter break . . . Which is in about a week. **Well anyways, I have theme music for The Alignment of the Stars! The link is on my profile!**

Heh, I recommend you listen to it as you read chapters! Oh! I would also like to see your opinions on the it as well! Enjoy!

**Reviews –**

Left-to-die – Everything should make sense once I get the ball rolling. Some things might seem a little random, but I promise you that it'll make sense, um, uh soon. (I hope!)

Pikachushinystar - ! I'm glad to see that you're enjoying it!

Apheleia – Gosh, you're right Sep. seems like a week ago…. ! Eh, I feel like smacking myself. I've made completely stupid mistakes in the past…(And still do. I obviously have more room for more improvement!)….. A few days ago I was looking back at my past work and I was like: :O…!...DX

* * *

**_Not-so-great First Impressions_**

Song screamed, Rakor tumbled backwards in fright, however, Drew did neither. Instead, he summoned a shield that was created out of ghostly dark green light. The steaming ball of fire slammed into the shield; and for a few moments, the shield and the fire pushed each other for dominance. Finally the fire eventually fizzled out and evaporated into nothing but small sparks.

Drew panted slightly, and let the shield fizzle into nothing. Summoning such a high-tech shield had clearly taken a toll on the green-haired wizard.

"Are you guys okay?" a worried female voice called out.

Drew raised his gaze, and found himself face-to-face with a fairy that was about his age. She was shorter than him by a few inches, and had the deepest azure eyes he had ever laid his eyes on. Her hair was pulled up unusually into pigtails, and resting on top of her head was a crimson bandanna.

She bowed; her cheeks tinted slightly pink. "I'm so, so sorry."

Behind him, Rakor walked up next to Drew. "What was that anyways?" Rakor asked reproachfully.

"Oh!" The brunette flushed further, "Well, I-uh that was me," she said meekly, while poking her index fingers together. Her eyes were trained to the ground with shame.

Drew perked up slightly. He had to admit, she had power. However, she had horrible control over her powers. He was guessing she was maybe a fairy of fire; but that was unlikely. Possibly the sun?

"Looking upon your performance, you have terrible control, not to mention that your accuracy needs desperate improvement," Drew said, while smirking. "I'm surprised how you haven't murdered anyone yet."

Song and Rakor were unsurprised. They were expecting something like this. But they knew not to interfere, so instead, they just shot the insulted fairy a glance of pity.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! TAKE THAT BACK!" the fairy screeched furiously. "AND WIPE THAT SMIRK OF YOUR FACE. Never mind . . ." the girl mused when Drew stood there calmly with an amused expression dancing upon his face. "I"LL DO IT FOR YOU!"

Song and Rakor gave a collected gasp. They certainly weren't expecting this. They expected the fairy to stand meekly while Drew ranted upon the unfortunate fairy's every mistake.

Instead, they watched the girl lunge at Drew, her fist raised in a violent manner. In response Drew flicked a lock of his beryl colored hair, and easily side stepped the girl's thrust. "Is that all you got?" he taunted.

The girl growled in an animal-like-fashion, and thunder boomed in the background. Seconds later, rain began pouring down from the sky. The group stared up into the rumbling gray sky in shock.

It was raining; when seconds ago it was sunny as it could be.

"May!" a voice called out. "May!"

Drew studied the girl curiously; before her wings were the color of the crimson sun. But now, it was a handsome shade of blue.

A wavering form of an orange-haired girl who appeared to be created out of raindrops materialized in front of the group. She had hair the color of carrots which was pulled into a messy side-pony tail, and a pair of wide viridian green eyes.

"Misty," the girl stated. Almost nervously in fact.

"May, your trial is in an hour," Misty reminded the girl, who Drew supposed her name was May. "You should get ready."

The trio watched this exchange with great interest as May nodded and took off into the sky.

"Hello," greeted Rakor reproachfully.

The orange-headed girl smiled, looking slightly strained. "Oh, hey. Didn't see you there," the girl said with a small wink to Rakor.

Seemingly displeased with the girl's jib, Rakor sidled behind Song. Of course Song wasn't going to say anything to the girl, so of course, as usual, it was left to Drew.

"We came to Weatherall to find out if there were some any special magic items related to this town," Drew said carefully. "Do you know anything?" he asked, cautious of being extra polite to the girl, it wouldn't do him any good if he insulted her.

The girl, who Drew thought was called Misty, crossed her arms over her chest, frowning as the rain above lightened to a slight sprinkle. Her body wavered and shook as she sighed disdainfully. "May must be calming down by now," she murmured to herself. Turning back to the trio, Drew in particular, she asked, ignoring Drew's question almost purposely, "What did you do to May? You must have made her real mad for it to rain like that before. Oh, I forgot, my name's Misty Waterflower. Weatherall's one and only water spirit at your service."

"Drew," then pointing to Song and Rakor he stated their names in a monotone tone. "Since you didn't answer my question, I won't answer yours."

Misty frowned. "Fine, then. I have to go anyways, the rain is lightening up."

True to her word, the rain stopped, and the sun began peaking over the dark clouds. "See you around," Misty bided, and slowly melted into the air with a wave of her hand.

"I didn't like her," Rakor inserted grumpily, once he was sure Misty was out of earshot.

"That's only because she said you were small," Song said quietly. Then she smiled. "Don't worry, your cuteness makes up for it."

Rakor blushed.

* * *

The trio decided – well Drew decided to ask the town's people of their knowledge of the orb. Strangely enough, the only leads that he received was to ask either the Council of Weatherall or visit the House of Weather. Finding out that the council was in an extremely important meeting, he decided to tackle the House of Weather first.

So there he was, standing beside his two companions, knocking upon a great oaken door.

The door peeked open and a boy, no older than 12, cautiously peeked his head outside. He met Drew's observant gaze and crossed his arms nervously over his chest.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" he asked politely. Even though his tone was polite, his voice was strained, as if he would suddenly explode. He was a dark navy headed boy with square spectacles that framed his eyes which gave him the look of a intellectual.

"Hey." Drew and Rakor said stimulatingly.

Song remained hidden behind Drew.

"So what's your business at the House of Weather? By the way, my name is Max Maple," Max asked curiously. Max then stared at the trio, even Song who was trying, but desperately failing to hide herself behind Drew.

"We want some information about some magical items. By the way, the name's Drew." Drew stated expectantly.

"You're not from here," Max commented suddenly, narrowing his eyes, analyzing the group's every movement. "But you guys don't look dangerous . . . " Max mused to no one in particular. "Hold on, if we're going to talk, I need to go grab someone."

He then politely edged the door closed.

"Hey Drew," Rakor suddenly said. "Do you think the orb is here? Because I don't think so. I mean this place doesn't really look like it'll house such a powerful item."

"This is the town that the orb was last seen. So that doesn't necessarily mean that the orb is here," Drew said while tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Why are you looking for it anyways?" Song asked shyly.

"None of your business. If you're going to continue to travel with us, you shouldn't question anything," snapped Drew.

Song shrunk to the side, stung.

Rakor nudged Drew's foot. "Don't be so mean," Rakor said harshly.

Drew merely looked away.

Surprising them all, the door flung open. "Come in," Max gestured, appearing by the open door.

Following Max through the house, they were welcomed by a cold breeze, a ray of sunshine, and Rakor even swore that he felt droplets of water landing on his snout.

The group paraded into a room that was supposedly the keeping room. A few couches were scattered among the room, and what really caught the group's attention were the amazing tapestries that decorated the walls. The tapestries depicted of roaring storms, bright suns, a blizzard, arcs of lightening, etc. Drew guessed this was why Max's home was called 'The House of Weather'.

"Amazing isn't it?" Max commented while eyeing his guest's reactions. "They were first weaved by the first fairy of weather, and it was passed down through generations." Without waiting for a response, he called, "Misty!"

"What?" grumbled a voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

The orange-headed girl, Misty, suddenly appeared before them. Her form wavered and melted at the edges, and she grimaced.

"Get the spray bottle will you?" Misty called out. "Oh hey," Misty noticed. "It's you three again. What're you guys doing here?"

"Not sure," Max replied. He was holding a rather large spray bottle and began squirting the bottle's contents onto Misty.

Misty casted a sympathetic glance upon Max. She then turned to the trio who were staring at them in confusion. "Water spirit," she explained. "I need water to have a physical form. That's why I had to leave the other time."

Max incredulously stared at Misty. "You've met them?"

Misty snorted in a unladylike manner. "You bet I did."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"C'mon Maxie, put the pieces together. I didn't know they were coming until you told me."

"Bu-"

Drew coughed, and the arguing duo turned. "Well, we came here for the information on the Orb of Tempertas's whereabouts."

Max suddenly became extremely interested at his shoes. Misty sympathetically patted Max's back. Drew eyed the two carefully. They knew something, he realized at once. And they might not be eager to share information . . .

"So you know something," Rakor inserted suddenly. Drew turned to Rakor and Song in surprise. The two were silent for so long, that he nearly forgot they were there.

"Yes . . . "Misty said slowly; still eyeing Max worriedly. "But that's not a question for us . . . You might want to go over to the Council, if they're done wit-"

BAM!

A whoosh of extremely chilly air flooded the house at once. Drew resisted the impulse to draw his arms to his chest. He was extremely against showing any type of weakness. Instead he curiously asked, "What was that?"

Max lifted his head, and he buried his head in his hands. "That was May, my sister. And well . . . she's back from her trial, and feeling the temperature of that gust, well . . . She's not in a good mood."

"YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE THE NERVE OF THOSE COUCIL MEMBERS!" shouted a livid voice.

The fairy who shot the out of control fireball stomped into the room. Drew smirked lightly as he watched the fairy kick a wall in frustration. He then watched as the girl, May, he remembered whimper and then clutch her foot.

"How was it?" Max asked gently.

"Terrible," May replied, while burying her head in a couch cushion.

Promptly ignoring the trio's presence, Misty and Max began patting May's back in a comforting manner at once.

"Oh, no . . . " Max moaned. "If you lost then . . . "

A muffled sigh was heard from underneath the pillow. "Oh . . . I didn't say that," May mumbled. "They offered me a counter deal,"

"What is it?" Max and Misty asked in union.

" . . . I have to go do the thing . . . You know, what mom tried to do."

Silence cloaked the atmosphere.

Not really caring about the other three's dilemma, Drew coughed, "We're still here."

"Oh, who is it?" May lifted her head from the cushion. "Wait a second . . . Green hair . . . green eyes . . . that stupid annoying smirk . . . YOU!"

A smirk was ingrained onto Drew's face. "Yes me," Drew agreed. "But I prefer to be called Drew."

Max stared at Drew and then at May incomplete confusion. "You guys know each other?"

"Unfortunately," May muttered under breath. "Stupid insulting pea-head."

"Fireball hurling manic," Drew calmly stated with a flick of his chartreuse locks.

In response, May lunged at him.

* * *

Review please? I would like to know your thoughts. Constructive criticism as well! Any editor who's trying to boost their skills is welcome under my roof!


	5. Falling In

Hii, I'm back! :) Oh yah, responses for reviews will go through PMs now! I'm just too dang lazy to write those up. ;) I would rather respond on the day they were sent . . . so yeeeaaah... Without much ado, I present you chaper 5! :)

* * *

**_Chapter 5 – Falling In_**

Honestly, Song was scared of Drew. The boy nearly killed her after all, but that wasn't the entire reason. There was this aura of shrouded darkness that surrounded the boy who caused Song to feel uncomfortable to her very soul. She wasn't sure why Rakor was friends with him anyways.

Rakor was kind and sympathetic; the exact opposite of Drew. She was eternally grateful for him as well. Firstly, he stopped Drew from stabbing her to death, and secondly, he convinced Drew to let her travel with him.

One might ask why Song, a princess nothing less, would want to travel with two males that she hardly knew. However, the answer was simple. Song was preparing for her escapade ever since her mother passed on. Since her mother died, her father remarried to _her_, also known as Queen Malinda. A few weeks later after their wedding, her father mysteriously disappeared – leaving Song alone at the mercy of her cruel stepmother and step-sisters at the age of 7.

So, after much debating she decided to run away, coincidentally on the exact same night that Rakor and Drew made an appearance at the palace. When she saw their predicament, she knew the opportunity was just too good to pass up. So she took it.

Song yawned, blinking furiously. She was up since the crack of dawn, and now finally, finally, the sun was beginning to rise. Tentatively, soft rays of sunshine hit the window of the room Song was currently staying in.

May was extremely generous last night and even offered for them to room at her home for the night. "Except for Grasshead," May had said, while sticking her tongue at Drew, but Drew ended up staying for the night anyway.

Song wasn't sure why Drew teased poor May so much. Really, he couldn't have been that upset over the fire-ball incident to constantly badger her with insults. But then again, during her short time traveling with Drew and Rakor, Song had received multiple hurtful words from Drew; which Song meekly absorbed.

But this was different, Song thought, thinking hard. Drew was perhaps, more playful with May – which confused the black-haired teen to no end. Oh well, she thought. I'll figure this all out later.

Song padded over to the adjoining bathroom, took a refreshing shower and changed into a pair of equally fresh clothing which consisted of a maroon sweatshirt that had slits for her wings, and jeans. Song disdainfully held her wet hair by a finger and immediately decided to dry it in some way. By instinct, she reached for her backpack which contained a number of sketches and paintings she drew/painted herself.

Over the years of solitary confinement in the palace, she entertained herself by drawing various pictures of all kinds, trying to be prepared for anything. After all, Song was a incredibly talented artist, which her skill came into use since her specialty in magic was bringing her sketches to life. This type of magic was called animation. And the users were known as animators.

Sketches, such as her dragon from before, were relatively easy to draw – which lowered the power of her drawing. However, a picture that had incredible amounts of detail and color was shockingly strong. It would've been nice to reuse her sketches over and over, but animation magic didn't work that way. Once a sketch was used, it unfortunately combusted into a pile of burnt paper.

Song pulled out a sketch that appeared to be a heat wave. Thinking the power of her sketch was weak enough to dry her hair without setting it aflame, she threw it up into the air. At once, a blast of heat flooded the room; drying her hair instantly. A few seconds later, her drawing erupted into a ball of fire, and then disinigrated.

Pleased with her handiwork, she slung her viridian toned backpack over her shoulder and proceeded to wander down the hallways to either search for Misty or May. The two girls had been incredibly kind to her the day before, and Song happily warmed up to them; secretly ecstatic to have friends that were the same gender – two no less.

After a few minutes of wandering through the house, Song eventually found May in the room where the group had all conversed the night before. May's back was to her, and she was tenderly stroking a tapestry that depicted of great arcs of lightning.

"Hi May," Song greeted tentatively, not wanting to startle the girl. Which she did anyways.

May spun around, the tapestry forgotten. "Oh! Hey. Didn't see you there. What're you doing up so early anyways?"

Song shrugged sheepishly. "Well . . . I wake up early no matter what. It's like my brain is programmed to do that or something . . ."

May grinned. "With I had that," she commented as she and Song sat on one of the couches that littered the room. "I wake up really late, unless something's _really_ bothering me . . ." she trailed off. Apparently not meaning to say the last part.

"So what's bugging you?" Song asked gently. She didn't mean to pry, but she couldn't help but feel immensely curious of what the brunette was currently worrying about.

"Well, I guess I could tell you – it's not exactly a secret anyways," she sighed; obviously distressed. "Okay, so here goes. My mother, used to be the fairy of weather. Tempertas if you will."

Song nodded for her to continue, slightly confused of May's use of 'used to be.'

"There has always been a fairy of weather in Weatherall, and somehow, all were in my family. The weather fairy's job was to control the weather, keep peace, and most importantly, to keep the Orb of Tempertas tamed."

Song internally gasped. Wasn't that the thing that Drew was looking for?!

"But about half a century ago, something . . . happened. No one knows for sure, but the Orb vanished. The current weather fairy that was in charge at that time, which happened to be my grandmother; she claimed that she had no idea what happened either. After my grandmother passed on, my mother obviously inherited the title."

"What happened after that?" Song asked softly.

May gulped. "Well, a year ago, my mother was alerted by the Council to actually try to find the Orb. And that's fine and everything . . . but she never returned. My father decided to try to find her, but he disappeared as well."

Song felt immense pity for the girl. She knew what she felt. It was the horrible feeling of dread that creeped into her veins. "Well, if it makes you feel better, my mother died and my dad disappeared as well."

"Oh! That must have been hard," May said empathetically. "I know it was hard on Max and me. By the way, where are you from anyways?"

Song's brain began to whirl. Was it wise to tell May that she was actually a princess? Would it shock her? "I, um, I'm from Arcus. And I'm actually a p-princess." she managed to say.

May cocked her head, contemplating. "From the capital, right? Wait . . . you're a _princess_?! " May stared, aghast at Song. May, like everyone else, heard about the three princesses of Arcus. It was common knowledge that they were cruel and selfish. And Song fit none of those descriptions.

"I know, I know," Song whispered, embarrassed. "But the current Queen isn't my biological mother. She's my step-mother. And I'm sort of forgotten. My mother made sure that I wasn't known to the public . . . so she locked me in my room 24/7."

May's mouth popped open. "If you're the daughter of the last Queen . . . You're technically supposed to be ruling right now!"

Song nodded, troubled. "I guess . . . but . . . Could we stop talking about this? I _really_ don't like talking about this."

May bobbed her head, understanding. "Well back to my troubles. After my parents disappeared, the Council gave them a few months to return, but they didn't, so the Council forced the position of the weather fairy on me. And it's only been a few months . . . but it was a _disaster. _I almost burnt down the forest, injured 5 villagers, and almost sent a storm of lightening on the town. And after the burning down the forest thing . . . I was put on trial yesterday to see if I should remain in my position."

Song gasped. "So that was why you and Maw were so upset."

May nodded grimly. "Yep, but they offered me a deal. If I find the Orb of Temperas and bring it back, Max and U are allowed to stay. But if I fail to . . ." May threw up her hands in distress. "We have to move out of town. And we'll lose _everything."_

Song shook her head. "But that's not your fault!"

"Technically, it is. I'm responsible for taming my powers. And you saw how horrible I was," May said, referring to the fire-ball incident.

"Then go find the Orb," Song said encouragingly.

"You don't get it," May groaned. "That thing's been missing for decades."

"Don't give up! Show those Council people what you're made of!"

May brightened, encouraged. "You know what? You're right I will do it!" she said as she punched her fist upwards."

"That's the spirit!" Song cheered earnestly.

* * *

Drew twirled a blood red rose between his fingers as he eavesdropped on May and Song. He listened onto May's woeful tale, and perked up considerably when May briefly mentioned the Orb. It was interesting, he decided. The information he was learning could come in handy later on . . .

Smirking, he sauntered away, throwing the rose up into the air which dissolved into viridian green smoke.

* * *

"So how'd you guys sleep?" asked Max, looking around the circular table. He was eager to spark up a conversation that didn't involve May's second visit to the council later on.

He studied May, worriedly, who was disheartedly nibbling on a slab of toast which was slathered with generous amounts of Oran Berry Jam. Max sighed; normally, May would've been on her third piece of toast, but these days, it was a regular serving of food for her each day.

"I slept okay," Rakor murmured, making an effort to be polite. He was seemingly displeased with the seating arrangement. Thick volumes that all centered on the topic weather, were stacked in an impromptu pile which Rakor sat on self-consciously while munching on a plate of multi-colored berries. Next to him, was Drew, who was sipping a glass of orange juice. Edging away from Drew as far as possible was Song, and then, sitting next to Song was May.

"Where's Misty?" Song inquired curiously, while shooting Drew a wary glance.

"Probably at her place," Max responded distantly. "Wait, no. It's more likely that she's arguing with Allison again . . ."

"About what?" Rakor inserted, now interested.

Max and May exchanged light mischievous grins. "It's always the same thing," Max explained. "Misty is a water spirit, and Allison's a spirit of the earth. They're always going on about how the other is better."

May sighed. "I always wonder why those two fight so much anyways . . ."

"Don't know? Figures . . ." Drew casually mocked with a smirk. The table members suddenly looked towards Drew with a jolt. He'd been silent for so long, that they had actually forgotten he was there. "Earth and water will always clash. They're complete opposites, and they hate their differences. C'mon May, basics. Basics. I'm still wondering how you passed Kinder."

May pouted; not sure which scathing remark to shove down his throat. "You don't have to be so rude about it," May finally said.

Before Drew could open his mouth – probably to slam May with yet, _another_ insult, a _bong_ sounded through the village of Weatherall.

The disruption of breakfast gave a nasty, unforeseen, shock to all but one table member – who was of course, Drew. May began choking on a rather large chunk of bread. Max sneezed. Song and Rakor, in usion, toppled out of their chairs.

"What was that?" questioned Song, grimacing as she rubbed a sore spot on her leg.

"I, for one, have no idea," mumbled Rakor, who was spread onto the floor like road-kill.

"That was the council bell," Max said smartly as he smacked repeatedly on his sister's back hoping for her to swallow her breakfast without any unfortunate delay.

Drew watched, amused, at May's choking figure. He was tempted to laugh, but instead he pointed and muttered a few words under his breath. Immediately, May's chocks ceased, and she fell back into her chair in relief.

"What? No thank you? How rude of you May," Drew stated innocently, a smirk plastered across his face.

May pointedly looked away, her nose pointed cutely upwards. She immensely detested Drew; he was rude and insulting, and she had done nothing to him. Well, if she didn't count the fire-ball incident. But she grateful, nonetheless. Sort of.

" . . . Thanks," she said, barely audible. "I guess."

Drew's lips twitched in victory.

The weather fairy cringed; it was no doubt that the boy's ego had increased by another foot.

* * *

After Max did some impromptu explaining, he said that the bell was the signal that May needed to go back to the Council for her final decision. With an encouraging thumbs-up from Song, May left the house. Max, Song, and Rakor left as well. Max, claiming he had errands to run, and Song and Rakor tagging along by invite. Drew was invited as well, but he automatically declined.

He wanted to contact Arachne. So there he was, in his borrowed room, tossing the golden compact back and forth with a hand. Drew was slightly hesitant to call up Arachne. After all, his last talk with her didn't go so well. But he decided to man up and contact her anyways.

He flicked the compact open with a finger and whispered 'Arachne' into the magical device. A few seconds later, the compact mirror swirled with dark colors until Arachne' s face was visible.

Drew gulped inwardly; her eyes were a violent, gut twisting red today.

"Hello Drew," Arachne smoothly greeted with a hitch.

"Hello.

"I suppose you have something to report? If not . . . you wasting my time," she snapped.

Drew nodded. "Currently, Song, one of the daughters of the current Queen is traveling with Rakor and me."

Arachne momentarily furrowed her brow. "I am not aware of this _Song. _I only know three daughters of Queen Skye: Lavender, Rebecca, and Cecelia."

Drew shrugged. "There is a fourth." Remembering May and Song's conversation, he decided to report part of it as well. "Song is the daughter of the last Queen. You know, Queen Malinda."

Arachne nodded, her expression indifferent, yet calculating. "So she's that Song . . ."

"Does it mean anything?" Drew inquired.

"No," Arachne snapped. "It doesn't. Now give me a report on the Orb of Tempertas."

Taken back with the sudden change of subject, Drew was silent for a few moments.

"Well?"

"Well . . . I met May Maple, the current weather fairy yesterday. She proved to be . . . interesting. She's also looking for the Orb as well, Drew informed.

"Continue."

"And I seems to me that finding the orb will be rather difficult."

"If it is true that this May Maple, is the fairy of weather - follow her. She should be your guide to the Orb."

Drew nodded, his expression impossible to read.

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

* * *

Arachne sat, deeply troubled on an armchair in her private turret. May. May Maple. Why were those simple words so . . . familiar to her? So depth to her in meaning? There was something . . . something that was _extremely_ important . . . something that she had forgotten . . .

Arachne let out a roar of frustration and slammed the table in front of her with a fist. A glass bottle that was resting on it, rolled, and broke into hundreds of glass shards.

After that little display of outrage, she decided to take a trip to the Torture Chamber. Pained screams, male and female alike; cheered her up, and sent shivers of elation up her spine.

* * *

This chapter took me so long to write up . . . I don't know why... Bleh, please let me know if I made any mistakes or whatever - when I type for a long time, I get sleepy, therefore...more typos...

Reviews would be nice. :) Byye.


	6. Warnings of The Late

**_Warnings of the Late_ **

May gulped, trying to force the lump down her throat. She was facing the piercing stares from the twelve members of the Council. All members were male, which was unfair in her 15-year-old eyes. As she again tried to force that stubborn lump down her throat, she couldn't help but think that whoever chose the members of Weatherall's Council was incredibly sexist.

"Have you finalized your decision?" Daunter rumbled professionally. Daunter was the leader of the Council due to his years of wisdom and power. May never saw Daunter in action – he always resided in protection if skirmishes or fights came up – but she was willing to bet that he was considerably weaker since his prime. Despite that, May was well . . . _daunted _by Daunter.

"May," Daunter said impatiently, "You're wasting daylight. We need to know your choice, _now_."

"I-uh-um well." May fumbled; turning a light pink when she spotted several smirks. "I'm-uh going to go look for the Orb." May turned in an even darker shade of pink as whispers and incredulous looks were exchanged by the Council. However, Daunter remained unnerved, as if he had expected it.

To silence the Council, Daunter raised a hand. "We respect your decision Miss May. Your brother, Max, may stay at Weatherall during your journey. He has been an incredible distribution to our school of magic."

May fought back a nasty scowl. To her, it sounded as if Max was part of Daunter's collection of well-behaved and successful students. "Thank you," she said, with great effort to sound grateful. Jutting her thumb toward the doorway, she asked, "May I go now?"

The brunette fairy blinked, she could have sworn that the rest of the Council members shot Daunter a look of pure distaste.

"No," Daunter said, almost apologetically. "I am sure you are eager to see your relatives and friends before your journey, but I would like a word before you leave."

May's heart sank.

* * *

May took in her surroundings. To Daunter's word, this was one of the rooms in his home. May lightly surveyed the room. It was rather cozy looking – cozier than the man who owns the house, she snorted. Sitting in the middle of the room were two plump couches facing each other for easy conversation. Between the couches was a wooden table which was covered by a checkered navy-blue cloth.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Daunter offered kindly. "Perhaps some cookies to go with?"

May grinned, automatically warming up to the man whom she had just mentally insulted. "Yes!" she responded cheerfully. Maybe he was actually nice, May thought thoughtfully as Daunter chuckled at the girl's sudden mood-swing.

"Take a seat, May. I'll be right back." He then bustled over to the kitchen.

Mood lighter over the prospect of food, (it seemed like _centuries_ since she last ate breakfast) May plonked herself down on one of the couches. To her immediate surprise, she felt the couch writhe under her touch. It was infused with magic, she thought. Perhaps the whole house was infused with it– to head to toe.

"And here it is . . ." Daunter said as he placed a tray that consisted of teacups, a steaming pot of tea, and cookies onto the table. May looked over the tray eagerly; she was craving the tea at that moment, the lump that had lingered in her throat was becoming unbearable.

Daunter sat on the couch across from May and began to pour the steaming liquid into their respective cups. "The reason I called you here, is because I wanted to warn you," Daunter began mildly. He pressed a cup into May's hand.

May accepted the cup, and cocked her head; slightly nervous of what was coming. "I understand the dangers of traveling alone," she said, attempting to console the man. "Even though I'm, uh, incompetent in magic I have some items and they do-."

"That's not what I mean," Daunter interrupted. "It's Arachne and the Queen I'm worried about."

May's interest was spiked to another level. She took a sip of the tea, and let the liquid warm her from head to toe. "Who's Arachne?" May curiously asked. "And why the Queen? She and I never even _met_ before."

Daunter gave May a long, hard look, and then casually took a bite out of a berry-speckled cookie. After chewing thoughtfully, he said, "Arachne is a horrible fiend. If you never heard of her before – actually I'm not surprised, she tends to operate undercover – I better start from the beginning.

"Her story started innocently enough. She was a daughter to a royal official father, and a lady-in-waiting mother. If you happened to find out her childhood . . . you would agree that it is . . . disturbing. There were rumors, you see, many rumors that centered around the eldest daughter of Romany and Violet Splicus who pushed small children into wells, cursed jewelry and gave them to innocent servants, letting fire spirits into the Royal Palace . . . They were only rumors, of course, but many would agree that Arachne was capable enough, even as a child, to do all these horrible deeds."

May's mouth popped open in horror. "A f-fire spirit?! Aren't they known to be unpredictable and dangerous?! And how did she just get away without getting punished?!"

Daunter nodded gravely. "They are dangerous and unpredictable, but wait, I'm getting to that. The women of the Splicus family have specialized always in healing magic. However . . . Arachne was an exception. A dangerous exception. She specialized in the mind. Even at youth, she was able to manipulate minds, create faux memories, and even more. It was tremendously frightening. That was how she was able to get out of punishment for her crimes."

"B-but what about her parents?"

Daunter shook his head sadly. "They paid no heed to Arachne. Possibly, in their opinion, their lives only mattered."

"Then at her rate . . . shouldn't she have at least killed off the entire population of the Palace?"

Daunter thumped his fist on the table approvingly. "Exactly. With her parents only giving her neglect, she was supported by her only sister: Adriana Splicus.

"Adriana?" May questioned. "Whose she?"

"She was a friend of mine."

"_What_?"

"Yes," Daunter said, amused. "That is definatly a _what. _But she disappeared shortly after attacks were being made by the fire spirits."

"So . . . How does this apply to me?"

Daunter gave May a hard look. "My dear, _think_. This applies about everything to you. I suspect that Arachne had something to do with Adriana's disappearance."

May frowned. "But I don't know how . . ."

Daunter, exasperated, sighed. "Fire spirits are going out of our control; out of the government's control. Which obviously is Arachne's doing. Arachne is an accomplished fairy of the mind. Don't you recall?" Looking at May's open mouth, he hurried on. "Fire spirits are kidnapping and murdering by the dozen. Day by day, fire spirits strike a seemingly random village or town. But it's not random, I assure you. And some day, the fire spirits _will_ come to Weatherall."

"W-what?!" May sputtered. "Why wasn't I aware of this?!"

"Most villagers do not know. Since our village is isolated from the rest of the magical world, it's more difficult to hear news of the late," Daunter explained. "Do you see now? You must be incredibly careful; the fire spirits do not feel, and are merciless, _and_ are under Arachne's control. If they happen upon you . . . they _will_ kill you or if Arachne has interests in you . . ." Daunter shuddered.

"Why doesn't the Queen do anything?" May inquired, now frightened.

Daunter looked enraged. "The Queen, indeed! She does nothing, except for enriching Arcus! In fact, she is just as much of a threat to you as Arachne."

"What?!" squeaked May. She set down her cup of tea. The news was just too negative for her to handle.

Daunter nodded gravely. "One of my sources told me a few days ago that she created a horrendous bird and commanded it to attack the Palace to eliminate her step-daughter: Song Animatus."

May gaped. _Song?_ _Song?! _"I-I know Song! She came to my house the other day with two others!"

"Really now . . . So she managed to escape. Oh dear, the poor girl. It must have been a horrifying experience. First her mother and father gone, and now this. Speaking of her parents, what I would do to have King Animatus and Queen Jubilee back . . ."

May looked down awkwardly at her tea-cup. She felt hurt that Song hadn't confided to her. "Is that it?"

"Yes. Wait, I almost forgot, Arachne has spies everywhere. Please be careful of whom you trust. After you leave the boundaries of Weatherall, I cannot protect you anymore."

"Huh? You were . . . protecting me?"

Daunter chuckled. "How do you think you managed not to be dragged into trial before?"

* * *

May fluttered back in the general direction back to her home, thinking deeply. She was thinking so deeply in fact, that she nearly slammed face first into the leafy branches of an oak tree. She gasped, when realizing the tree in front of her, and tried to swerve to the side. However, that attempt left her wings in disarray causing her to tumble through the air, letting out a light scream as she did so. Unconsciously, she was sure that she would break a few bones.

Or maybe not.

May clenched her eyes tightly; anticipating the sensation of her rear being slammed painfully onto the dirt-packed ground, but it never came. May gasped as leafy vines encircled her, grabbing her limbs and holding them up into midair. Blinking in confusion, she struggled to pry the vines off her - her wings seemed fairly cooperative now – but they didn't budge.

Suddenly paranoid that this was somehow Arachne's doing, she began to shriek until a vine clasped onto her lips; silencing her. Eyes wide, May began to struggle with more gusto than before, as the vines simply carried her to a thick clearing of trees. Once in the clearing, the vines simply tied her arms behind her back, and pressed her ankles together in a secure fashion (they didn't even seem to be hindered by her struggling). They then secured her onto the tree; about 15 feet up from the ground. Oh, and then a vine was pressed onto her eyes, disabling her of sight.

_Well, May thought hopelessly. Isn't this a fine kettle of fish? _Despite her situation she began to giggle inwardly. Her mother used to say that exact expression in seemingly hopeless situations (such as when May accidentally toppled over the jar of never-ending-supply of chocolate, and her whole family was standing in a river of the stuff). But in the end, everything turned out alright. Her mother and father found the right spell to correctly get rid of the chocolate and . . .

May face-palmed. (Well mentally. Currently she was unable to physically movement.) _What _was she thinking?! She was a fairy for goodness sake! Rolling her eyes at her own stupidity, she began to think of which spell to use to get her out of this mess. When not even _one_ spell came to her mind, May groaned. She forgot that she was a walking disaster at magic. Honestly, even _Max_ had more control than her.

_"Think out of the box." her teacher had lectured. "Magic is fairly simple when one knows how to control and to use." _

May wanted to clap her hands in delight. Of course! She might not be able to control, but she could think, and to use . . . But how to use it . . . Hmmm.

May could call up a storm and use lightening to cut the vines . . . but she would likely destroy the whole town. Or, she could call up a hail storm, but she had the same problem as before. _Or . . . of course! May thought jubilantly. Yeah, that should work. _

May began to relax the first time since she was nabbed, and was suddenly aware of the sun beating onto her. _Thump, thump, thump._ It was if the sun had some kind of rhythm.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, sizzle!_

May gasped, and for a split second, she was aware that the vines were burnt and she was relatively unharmed. Then she noticed that she was in mid-air, nothing holding her suspended. Letting out a scream, May began tumbling towards the ground once again.

* * *

Drew glanced down at his watch. 17 minutes and 43 seconds. He was not impressed. It took that long for May to figure out to escape. Drew smirked mischievously; it would be another chance to mess with her. Watching May, he flexed his fingers, and silently commanded vines to intercept her. Hearing May's sudden shriek, Drew's smirk widened; it worked.

He silently watched behind a tree as May wrestled with the vines. Wanting to smack her for her lack of defence, he went out into the open.

"DREW!" May shrieked, as the vines pinned her arms together. "H-heeeelp!"

Drew watched her, an amused smile gracing his lips as May smacked a vine that was creeping across her ankle. "And why should I?" he asked, "If you've been paying attention . . . you would've been in a more flattering position."

"It was you?!" she screeched, pointing her index finger at him in a threatening fashion. "Wait till I get my hands on you mister! Hu-?" May was cut off as a vine flipped her upside down so that she was dangling in mid-air by her ankle. Perhaps, making her position considerably worse, the majority of the vines began tickling her as she helplessly hung suspended in air. "Ahhh! Dreeeeew! Pleeeeease! Get me dooooown!" she shrieked between giggles.

May looked truly green, Drew noted. He sighed; he was having so much fun with her, but he should really let her down. The green-haired boy slightly flexed his fingers, and the vines retreated, laying May softly on the grass.

May lay crumpled on the grass, panting, as she glared at the wizard. When Drew approached her, and sat beside her with a smirk plastered across his face, she stuck out her tongue at him.

"You . . . are . . . such . . . a . . . meanie . . . you . . . scared me . . . half to death!" May panted.

Drew snorted. "Come on, May. You would've been able to slice through those vines if you were more capable of your magic. And who said I was nice?" he deadpanned.

May sat up, and then crossed her arms over her chest, wings quivering in fury. "You know what? I'm not even going to talk to you anymore!" She huffed dramatically and turned her back on him, her nose pointed up into the air.

Rolling his eyes at May's antics, he stood up, and then extended a hand toward her. When May turned, and her mouth dropped open; he flicked his chartreuse locks.

"I'm being nice," he said arrogantly. "Don't get used to it."

* * *

He's so weird, mused May as they walked – well Drew walked. May hovered a few inches from the ground - back toward her home. May grinned when he offered in a slightly insulting manner (which May didn't pick up) to give her a crash course in magic later today for letting him and Rakor board at her house. After she accepted the invitation, she stifled a giggle. _He really is weird, May concluded curiously. He's nice, yet insulting. Mean, but caring . . . _ He really was unlike anyone she had met before.

But that little fact made her want to know him even better.

* * *

Ack...I'm not sure if this chapter made any sense or was good enough. Mhmmm...I have my doubts about tihs one.

Oh yeah, I think I'm getting back into my regular updating schedule. Since school started and everything. I sorta work better under pressure. o.o So anyways, this story should be updated twice/once a week. Usually on weekends. (Today's an exception:D) Hurrah!

i don't know how I managed to update this today anyways... I'm oh, so nervous about my pre-cello-audition... It's tomorrow...and OH... Oh yeah, I'm not really sure if you guys like classical, but this is the piece that I'm playing for my audition tomorrow: watch?v=BoIOOzLmfGI you guys probably won't care, but it's a nice piece, and I'm trying to spread the classical love! :D Enjoy!

ZZzzzzzz... I can't think of anything else to say... so well... reviews would be really nice! :) Continuous reviewers would be really really nice. Well anyways...

Farewell until next time! :)


	7. Suspicious Farewells

_Suspicious Farewells_

"Bye, Max!" May waved, unhappy to be leaving her younger brother behind. Misty had promised she would look out for the kid… But still…

"May, quit saying 'bye'. You've said it at least ten times already," Max chastised. "You look like an idiot," he added.

"Munchkin."

"Blowfish."

May smiled faintly, despite the insult. "Bye, Max."

The younger boy slapped his hand across his forehead, slightly amused, but irritated. "I love you too, Sis. Now go," he shooed. "We'll see each other again."

"And Mom and Dad will be there too."

"Count on it," Max said, nodding.

"C'mon Song! We're out to see the world!" she sang wildly, then flew hazardly away, towing a flustered Song.

"Aw," a feminine voice cooed into Max's ear. "You guys are just too damn sweet."

"Wah! Misty?" Max yelped, turning toward the redhead. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Max," she exasperatedly said, "you're supposed to be the smart one. Look…" Max looked up accordingly and was promptly greeted by a fat raindrop.

"Rain..."

"Yes, _rain_, Max. It's something that falls out of the sky. It's also coincidently a liquid, which- Hey, are you okay?" Misty ceased her sarcastic rant and studied the younger boy's face, not knowing if the shiny liquid that was streaming across his face were tears or rain. Immediately comprehending what was happening, Misty gently patted the boy's shoulder. "She'll come back," Misty spoke softly.

"You don't know that," Max sharply said, and ran off, his footsteps slamming onto the ground.

Misty stood in the rain, alone. She breathed deeply into the rain-scented air and smiled despite everything. It was sweet how Max cared about May so much. And the rain…

The green-eyed girl squinted against the rain. She blinked. Was that Drew? And that little blob… Rakor. Misty crossed her arms over her chest, now slightly suspicious. Now what were they doing out in the rain?

* * *

"We need to go to Haruna Desert," May said, subdued.

"And where's that?" Song hummed.

May hesitated, the most curious expression overtaking her face. "…Good question."

Typical.

May sighed, her dreary mood still present. She was thoroughly depressed at her and Max's separation, and she tried to be cheerful at their last moments, for Max's sake. Their separation reminded of her green-haired rival, Drew. Drew and Rakor had disappeared earlier that morning, right after Drew's impromptu lesson. It was strange and though May would never admit it – also slightly suspicious. Song, Rakor, and Drew had appeared out-of-the-blue, and it seemed that they had a habit of disappearing without a trace as well. May brightened slightly, a mischievous grin stretching across her face.

_ Interrogation time_.

"Where do you live?"

Taken off guard at the sudden question, Song blinked. "Come again?"

"Where do you live?"

"Ehehehe, about that… Well I… er."

"In the Royal Palace."

"How'd you…"

"Daunter."

"Oh."

Conversations flew by, quick as a wink. They touched subjects, and discarded them as quickly. At one point, they hopped onto another of Song's dragons, and even chatted there, high in the skies.

May yawned, and though tired, she began speaking. "So… where did Drew and Rakor come from?"

"I don't know… I met them at Arcus; remember the knife story?"

"Oh, yeah." May nodded, it was hard to forget an armed Drew wielding a knife.

"I'm not really sure what happened there. I'm sure Drew was about to stab me… Then Rakor stopped him…" Song mused. "If it wasn't for Drew killing that bird, I'm sure I would have thought he was an assassin of some kind," she concluded.

May shook her head stubbornly. "Drew's a jerk, but I don't think he would kill. I mean, a person."

Song curled a lock of her hair and whispered, "He's pretty scary, May. You should stay away from him."

May's eyes widened, completely appalled at the sincerity of the tone. "No-no-no-no. He wouldn't do it. He's a good person…even though he can be sometimes...mean," she finished lamely.

Song sighed at the stubbornness of the brunette. "Whatever you say May. Do you mind taking the first watch? I'm really sleepy."

"Sure," May replied absentmindedly.

The stars are rather magnificent tonight, May couldn't help noting. She watched as the stars twinkled and danced in the dark navy sky. Though stars and Drew were completely different topics, the green-haired boy came to mind.

May lightly shivered; the strange light in Drew's eyes was too hard to ignore. Song's wrong, he wouldn't. But she couldn't help wondering.

_Would you Drew?_

* * *

"Hey," Ash greeted. "What's up?"

Ash Ketchum was a strange boy, to say the least. For one, he was eternally cheerful, and another, he fell from the sky. Nonetheless, he had the appearance of a moderately good-looking boy. With the warm chocolate eyes and the tousled black hair, Ash acquired the 'cute' face that a fair portion of females fawned over. However, Ash was oblivious to the hints, and simply took for example, hugs, as a friendly reaction. Not that it happened often. Ash lived underground, under a small village.

"Ash, I've told you," rumbled a hard voice. "There's always something 'up', as you say it. Right now, I'm listening to some tyke raving on about some girl. As amusing as it is, it's getting annoying," he murmured, irritation spiking.

Ash remained bewildered. "You mean…in the romantic sense?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course in the romantic sense. Which way would it be?" he asked gruffly. "Don't answer that," he added, seeing Ash's mouth click open. "Ugh…here we go…"

Ash stood by helplessly as his old friend groaned in pain. He was used to hearing Align speak freely about people who he never met, but he never got used to the pains that came with it. Align was gifted with the involuntary will to read minds. His strange power never seemed to work in his favor, but latched on randomly to strangers.

Align panted, and blindly groped for something. "Pass me a wet towel, will you?"

Ash nodded and came back with a towel drenched in cool water. "Better?" he asked hopefully.

Align snorted. "Kid, quit worrying. I've dealt with this for my entire life." He rested the towel on his forehead, and collapsed back onto his bed. "Hey! What are you doing just standing there? Go _train_!" he roared.

Ash grinned. "Hey, Align, you're back to normal! You were nice, and for a second, I thought you were going to die," he said cheerfully. "And you know what? You just bounced right back to your grumpy, mad, bipola-_ouch_!"

* * *

"We're going… Down _there_?" May squeaked. "That's a…long way down."

Song looked at May curiously. "We don't have to… I mean, it's your choice."

May looked down; the dark hole in the middle of the Haruna Desert seemed so scary… She squinted, knowing full well that she wasn't going to see anything. "We're going in," she said determinedly.

How embarrassing would it be if she told Song that she was basing their trip on a mere feeling… "See you at the bottom," she said, and with a leap, she dived inside.

May didn't even have a chance to scream. She slipped downwards as if the walls were constructed out of ice, not soil, and the wind, oh the wind. May's nose hurt. Her nose in pain wasn't something she felt often, but the ache was horrible. The brunette's hand came automatically came up to her nose, and something thick and wet came with it.

Unable to comprehend what was happening, she slipped down the tunnel, until it spat her down onto the rocky ground. "Ow," she said blankly, and then the pain just slapped her in the face. "_Ow-ow-ow-ow_!"

Her nose bled more freely, and it wasn't until the cave was illuminated with lights that it was indeed, blood. "Ow," she whimpered, and desperately thought for some kind of healing spell. May groaned; none came to mind.

She climbed tipsily back onto her feet, searching for Song. Maybe _she_ would know how to end her nosebleed…

"Song?" she called out, and was immediately greeted with the echo of her own voice. May, now panicked, walked in a faster, but crooked pace. "C'mon, c'mon, where is she…"

By then, her hand was simply drenched in blood.

* * *

Yuck... drenched in blood...Not a good sign...

Yeaaah, so I'm here... I updated...yeah. :) Weeee! I'm excited! Align and Ash! Hmmmm, anyone have any theories? ;) I love theories by the way

Hehe, no direct contestshipping in this chapter, but I thought it was cute how May defended Drew. :)))))

Ah I'm rambling today...

Until next time!


End file.
